Our Red String
by Haiirookami
Summary: "We'll always be together right?" "Of course we are!" There was a myth, 'if you cross the rainbow, you'll be with the one you love forever'. Kise had a dream about him and Aomine. They we're separated back then, and reunited once again.


_Omergerdh! It's been a long time. LOL  
Ello~ it's me Haiirookami!:3  
Thank you for reading this fanfic! Thank you so much! *bows 90°*  
Sorry if there's so many mistake grammars, typo, etc. English is not my first language._.v  
Okay! Now let's start the fanfic!_

**Disclaimer** : _Kuroko No Basket and all the wonderful characters belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi_  
**Rate** : _T_  
**Pairing** :_ AoKise(main), there are others to;)_  
**Warnigs **: _Weird grammar, typos, AU-ish(?), OOC, half Edo era._

_**Haiirookami**_ presents :

_"Hey, Ryouko"_

_"Hnn?"_

_"We'll always be together, right?"_

_"Baka Daiki! Of course we are!"_

- _**Our Red String**_ -

Kise opened - his eyes, it's 6 am. Why did he have to wake up so early? Once he woke up, he can't go to bed. The blonde man blinked for a few times, "a dream?" He scratched his hair.

"Why is Aominecchi in my dream?" Still confused with his dream, Kise walked outside. Her mother was making breakfast. "Ohayou kaacchi," he kissed her mother.

"Your early today," she was still focusing on her cooking. The 17 years old model just laughed. "Is it weird?"

"No, it's not weird Ryouta." Her mother chuckled. "Ryou...ta." Silent. "Mom, do you remember Aominecchi?"

"Daiki-kun? Of course. He's your teammate back in Teiko, am i right?"

"Yeah. I saw him in my dream." Kise sat on the chair.

"Oh, what kind of dream?" Her mother stopped her cooking, and set up the table.

"It's the Edo era. You know, like a dream about the past.." Kise helped her mom.

"What? You defeated an evil guy with Daiki-kun?" Her mother joked. Kise chuckled, "no mom. Aominecchi was there, sitting beside me..and we're..umm.." _We're holding hands. _No, Kise is not going to say that.

"You're what?" Curious, Kise's mother moved closer to Kise. "—I forgot. Hehe," Kise jerked back. And again, no. He can't say that there holding hands. It's weird.

Her mother let out a sigh. "You're acting weird Ryouta.." she teased. "Nope," Kise stands up, and walked to the bathroom. "Im going to prepare, dont peep on me!"

* * *

"Ohayou!" Kise let out a cheerful greeting, and ended up kissing the floor. "You're too loud!" Kasamatsu kicked Kise for the fifth time. Kasamatsu graduated years ago, and still came to morning pratice at Kaijo. Of course, he can always kicked Kise anytime he wants.

"I-itte! Kasamatsu-senpai hidoi-ssu!" Facing his senpai, and ended kissing the floor(again).

"You're too annoying! Now run 5 laps!" Ordered Kasamatsu. Dont worry, this isn't just for Kise. It's for the hole team.

The morning practice ended after 1 hour. It's the last day before the summer break, and the coach is giving a kind dispensation.

"I'm heading to college now! See you guys!" Kasamatsu bid goodbye to his former teammates. "Bye-bye senpai!" Kise waved cheerfully.

Of course, school went fast today. After the final assembly, the blonde teen immedietly ran towards the school gate. He's not in the mood for autograph.

"I have to—"

BUGH

"Itte.." he caress his head. "Oh, forgive me for hitting you—eh?" Kise tilted his head. "Aominecchi?!"

The blue hair blinked a few times, "Oh! Kise! It's been a long time!"

Kise smiled, "yeah! How's Momoicchi doing?" Yes, he doesn't know why he asked about Momoi.

"Satsuki? Still annoying as usual," Aomine rolled his eyes. "You had a crush on her or somethin'?"

"What? No! I was just..umm.." The blonde dont know why, but his heart is beating a bit faster than usual. "Starting a conversation, hehe!" He laughed and stands up. "Let me help you!" He offered his hand to Aomine, and Aomine stands up.

"So? How's you legs?" Navy eyes narrowed at Kise for a second. They're now walking to a cafe. Of course, it's Kise's treat.

"Hmm? It's fine now!" Kise smiled. "Oh! Why is Aomine here?" Kise asked.

"A basketball pratice with some weak school." Said Aomine.

"Sheesh! You're arrogant as ever, Aominecchi!" Kise joked, and Aomine just chuckled.

"It's been a long time huh?" The taller man looked up. "I tried not to be so arrogant like i used to.."

Kise's honey eyes looked at Aomine. "The winter cup isn't it?" And Aomine nodded.

It's been a year since the Winter Cup ended. No one would imagine that Seirin won against Rakuzan, the top basketball high school. It was only 100-101. Even Akashi was shocked back then. Kise and Aomine was there. They watched the game, and was too in shocked because of this. But even the emperor can be beaten by a light and a shadow.

"I wonder how's everybody doing." Kise started a conversation. The just arrived at the cafe, and already found a seat. It's in the back, to avoid fans. To be honest, Kise didn't want to see fans around him today.

"Fine I guess," Aomine ate. "Tetsu and Bakagami are in the same class this year, and Murasakibara is still in love with his food. Midorima entered the smartest class in his school..Oh, and guess what?"

"What?"

"Im in the same class with that annoying Satsuki," Aomine rolled his eyes, and Kise just chuckled.

"By the way, how did you know all of this?" Kise asked.

"Satsuki," again Aomine rolled his eyes.

Silent.

"Hey, Aominecchi..do you believe in fate?" A sudden question from Kise and it made Aomine laughed.

"What the hell was that?! Are you a girl or something?!" He said between his laughed.

"Hey! It's serious Aominecchi! Last night I was dreaming about you!"

"Eh?"

Kise blushed. "I-I mean..I was..umm..you appeared in my dream!"

"Hoo? What kind of dream?" The blue hair asked.

"You and me were sitting." That's all Kise can say. No, he can't say he turned into a girl, and they were holding hands, and talking about they will always be together. Kise can't say that. Never.

"That's all?" Aomine was looking at Kise now, curious. Hell yes, he wanted to know.

"Umm..." No, Kise won't say anything. "That's all.."

"Oh.." and Aomine start eating again.

"But, i was a girl and we're holding hands, and we promised we'll be together!" Kise banged his head to the table. He felt like a total idiot.

"..."

"A-aominecchi?" Kise's face was red like tomato. _Dont stay silent Aominecchi!_ he thought.

"Was your boobs big?"

"E-eh?"

"Im saying, in your dream when you turned into a girl, was it big? Your boobs, what size is it?" Aomine giving detail to his question.

"What?! Eromine! So that's why your silent!" Kise blushed some more.

"Heh, if you had a big boobs, that will be great." Aomine gave a smug face, and it made Kise almost hit Aomine's perverted face. Almost.

"Ahominecchi!" Kise sticks out his tongue. "I thought your reaction will be different."

"What? And why is that? It's just a stupid dream Kise," said Aomine.

The blonde sighed, "I know. But somehow, it felt weird..like it happened before. Argh! I dont know!" Kise banged his head again.

"I like girls Kise. Girls with big boobs like Mai-chan. And you have your fans. Both of us are straight." Aomine looked boringly at Kise.

"Yeah, I know that.." Kise sighed again. It's just a dream. There's nothing to worried about.

"I better get going," Aomine stands up. "Satsuki's text message is annoying the hell outta' me!"

"You go first, I have to pay the bill.." Kise walked to the cashier.

"Don't worry, I'll wait outside. Don't be to long!" Aomine tapped Kise's head. And it made the blonde blushed a bit.

"Okay, i'm done!" Kise walked outside, and saw Aomine was waiting for him. Thump. He's heart beat faster. "Sorry for waiting!"

"It's okay," Aomine starts on walking. "So? Where is it?"

"What?"

"Your house.."

"Eh?" Kise blinked.

"I'm walking you home, silly! I'm repaying you!" Aomine slowed down his walking.

"No-not really far from here.." Yes, Kise is blushing right now. And the blonde doesn't know why.

Both of them we're walking on silence. And they arrived at Kise's house.

"Thank you Aominecchi," Kise smiled. A sincere smile, not a fake one.

"Hnn," The blue hair can feel his face a bit warm, and for a second his heart was thumping. "Don't mention it."

"Ah, i have a question!" Kise jumped. "Where's the rest of your team?"

"I didn't go with them. Somehow, i had these feeling of meeting you, so i went to your school," his navy met Kise's honey. Kise blushed, "o-oh..okay then..thanks.."

Upon seeing his former teammates blushed, Aomine can feel his chest skip a bit. "Yeah..I'm going home now!" He start walking. "Go inside your house! It's getting dark!"

"Bye-bye Aominecchi!" Kise waved and entered his house. He immediately walked to his room, and throw himself at his bed. "What's wrong with me? My heart is beating fast, and somehow i can't stop blushing.." he talked to him self. "And somehow it felt nice.." Kise smiled.

Meanwhile, Aomine was inside the train. He looked to the window, and all he can think of was Kise's face. _What the hell is wrong with me? _He thought. "That idiot.." he mumbled and smiled.

As Kise drifted to sleep, and Aomine's train went faster, both of them didn't know anything yet.

* * *

**AU :**

**Omergerdh! First chapter is done! This is going to be my first multi-chapte.-. Im sorry if the story is so weird(;_;) Im writing this in the middle of the night LOL. Forgive my mistake grammar and typos!(T^T). I'll make sure i fixed it on chapter 2!:'D**  
**Thank you for reading!**  
**See you on chapter 2!**


End file.
